Mercutio
by Haracacash
Summary: What happened before romeo and juliet and how come Mercutio seems like he's hiding somthing this is what I think


Here in the streets of Verona, there is a stone bench. One carved so grandly, people paused, to look at the great care it had taken to carve the magnificent lions heads. Or perhaps they simply stopped to look at the three who sat there.  
  
For it was here sat Romeo, here sat Benvolio and it was here sat Mercutio.  
  
"Art thou still pale and sick with love for that Rosaline, Romeo?"  
  
"Ay good Mercutio I am." spoke Romeo as he heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
"Then she hath sworn to still live chaste?" Benvolio questioned his friend.  
  
"Ay she hath and is so doing makes my heart sore and full of grief."  
  
"Ha! I say! Thou Romeo should abandon this chase, and become the witty Romeo that thou truly art." Mercutio told his friend. "For if love makes a man change tis not love tis infatuation that rules his life."  
  
"Ay" Benvolio agreed with him "and infatuation doth prick like a thorn."  
  
"And if love prick tis not love for love makes a man not weak but stronger so therefore your feelings towards the striaght legged Rosaline are naught but a game played whithen your idel brain."  
  
"Mayhaps you are right good Mercutio."  
  
"Ay I am right Romeo my friend!" and he slapped his friend upon his back.  
  
"Ay and there are many more women within Verona."  
  
"Ay Benvolio! Surely Romeo could find another being the lover amongest us! Ay?"  
  
"Ay indeed Mercutio. What have you to say Romeo?"  
  
"I am too amazed and know not what to say."  
  
Mercutio gave his friend a strange look then spoke "Surely there is somthing thou would'st say?"  
  
"I am unsre. I feel as though the weight of a thousand men has be lifted from me and I now no longer care for Rosaline."  
  
"You see if thou had'st been in love thou would not have swayed so easily."  
  
"Perhaps you are right Mercutio." Romeo said with a faint smile.  
  
"Ay I am right!"  
  
"Well Romeo I do belive we must leave poor Mercutio alone."  
  
"What dost thou mean Benvolio?"  
  
"Was thou worried so much as thou hast forgotten what we must do?"  
  
"What must we do Benvolio?"  
  
"Why we must help thy father plan the feast he soon shall have."  
  
"Ah yes indeed we must, not only was I to help mine father plan his feast but, I am also to ask if good Mercutio shall come. So what say you Mercutio?"  
  
"Good food, good wine and a visit with my good friend Romeo. The best of three worlds, ay I shall come."  
  
"Perhaps four if Mercutio should find a girl that suits his fancy."  
  
"Ay that would be welcome good Benvolio, but alas I fear I shall never find one who is perfect for me."  
  
"And what would she be if she were perfect for thee?" Romeo asked seeming puzzled that his friend even had a set of descripters for a woman since he had never said he had before.  
  
"A lady who would understand my wit, one who would change me not, one who wants not mine money, is as stubborn as I am, has the apperance of an angel and loves me in return."  
  
"Ay that is a difficult request is it not, Romeo?"  
  
"Ay it is Benvolio, but give not up on hope Mercutio. I am sure you shall find such a woman."  
  
"When doth thou plan to have this feast of yours, Romeo?"  
  
"At eight tonight Mercutio."  
  
"Then both of you shall see me there."  
  
Then with that Romeo and Benvolio left Mercutio alone on the bench, and so he sat for a hours watching the streets the hustle and bustle of the streets of Verona. Or people watching if you will. Then someone caught his eye, a maiden with raven hair and a slender build.  
  
Who was she he had never seen her among the citizens of Verona before. Perhaps she would be the one he requested? Although he hoped not she seemed to have an air of vanity about her. He hated people like that, but maybe she only looked like that.  
  
DONG! DONG! Mercutio's gaze at the woman was broken by the sound of the clock that stood in the city of Verona. When he looked back the woman was gone.  
  
Suddenly Mercutio realized the clock had tolled eight! Mercutio raced to his home he had to get ready! 


End file.
